Take Me With You
by HelenaWintera
Summary: One-Shot /Semi-Canon Sasuke était un vampire. Pas littéralement bien sûr, mais il aspirait toute la joie de vivre que possédait Sakura.


Sasuke était un vampire.

Pas littéralement bien sûr, mais il aspirait toute la joie de vivre que possédait Sakura.

Elle avait été folle de lui depuis l'Académie, comme la plupart des filles d'ailleurs, elle rêvait de l'avoir pour petit-ami, ou même de l'épouser, imaginant que le beau garçon froid et sans sentiments, montrerai sa part humaine et aimante.

À cette époque, elle ne connaissait rien de lui, à part qu'il était orphelin et le dernier des Uchiwa. Elle se souvenait du jour où les équipes furent formées par Iruka-sensei, de sa joie quand elle fut assigné à l'équipe 7 l'équipe de Sasuke.

Puis elle avait appris à le connaître, sommairement, à sa grande déception, la seule personne qui semblait l'apprécier dans son équipe était Naruto, qui l'aimait bien et flirtait sans cesse avec elle. Sasuke continuer à être froid et distant, parfois dur, ou même méchant. Malgré tout, son amour augmentait.

Puis il quitta Konoha, et elle avait essayer de le retenir. Comment pouvait-il tourner son dos à Konoha, à ses amis, à elle? "Prends mon avec toi, Sasuke-kun!" Avait-elle pleurer

Naruto partit le ramener, et échoua. Alors elle lui dit faire une promesse, égoïste et insensible. À ce garçon blessé sur un lit d'hôpital, elle demanda de ramener Sasuke. Elle savait que Naruto l'aimait maintenant, qu'elle n'était pas juste un coup de cœur passager pour lui, mais elle s'en moquait. Dans sa petite tête de pré-adolescente, la seule qui importait était Sasuke et elle-même.

Le blond lui avait sourit et partir quelques temps après, pour s'entraîner et devenir plus fort.

Elle aussi, de son côté, changea pour le meilleure. Elle qui était superficielle commença à se concentrer sur son entraînement, et devint la disciple de Tsunade, l'Hokage. Elle qui cachait toujours ce qu'elle pensait commença à exprimer franchement ses opinions. Elle qui avait transformer sa meilleure amie, Ino en rivale reliait les ponts avec elle.

Et d'autres points positifs qu'apportait l'absence de Sasuke de sa vie mais qu'elle était trop bête pour comprendre.

Puis, Naruto revint, meilleur et plus fort, et encore, ils partirent à la recherche de Sasuke.

À chaque fois qu'elle le revoyait, elle était comfortée das son amour pour lui, malgré combien de mal il causait autour de lui, combien de crimes il commettait.

Un jour cependant, la réalité la percuta de plein fouet, le mal que Sasuke lui causait, et celui qu'elle causait à Naruto.

Elle essaya de... séduire hors de son idée de ramener Sasuke. Trop de dangers, trop de souffrance pour les trois d'entre eux.

Elle lui sourit, le regarda dans les yeux, et lui menti en plein face "Je t'aime, Naruto." Car malgré tout, la personne que l'adolescente qu'elle était aimait, était Sasuke. Elle lui menti délibérément, malgré le fait qu'elle savait qu'Hinata l'aimait, réellement, elle, jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour le blond.

Naruto ne la crut pas.

Ensuite, sur une crise de rage, elle décida de tuer l'Uchiwa. Pour le bien de tout le monde, se disait-elle.

Au fond d'elle même, bien avant que sa main ne faiblisse avant de porter le coup mortel, Sakura savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le tuer. Sasuke, quant à lui n'avait pas hésiter une seule fois quand il tenta de la tuer.

Elle l'aimait toujours.

Lors de la quatrième grande guerre Ninja, il combattit à leurs côtés contre Kaguya, elle avait senti qu'elle avait une chance d'être finalement avec lui, même pendant qu'elle soignait la blessure qu'il avait infliger à Naruto.

Après, il quitta le village encore, avant son départ, elle lui avait dit les mêmes mots "prends moi avec toi, Sasuke-kun.". Mais il partit, non sans lui avoir donner la première marque d'affection qu'il ne lui ait jamais montrer.

Toneri Ôtsutsuki enleva Hinata, amoureux d'elle, ce qui rappella à la Haruno ses anciens soupirants, Lee et Naruto. Mais alors Sasuke était apparu, et ils eurent leur premier baiser.

Ino lui avait dit que son premier baiser était comme un feu d'artifice, mais le sien ne fut rien. Justes ses lèvres recouvertes de gloss à la cerise et celles, froides, de Sasuke.

Naruto épousa Hinata, un mariage magnifique, Sakura, malgré sa joie pour le bonheur de ses deux amis, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie et d'envie

Naruto m'a aimé en premier.

Mais Sasuke revint encore, et ils se marièrent, eux aussi. Juste après que son amie lui ait annoncer ses fiançailles, Naruto lui avait dit:

"Sakura, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarque."

Elle s'en fichait comme d'une guigne à cette époque, et mit ça sur les restants d'amour qu'il éprouvait supposément pour elle.

Uchiwa. Uchiwa Sakura, sa femme.

Il lui fit un enfant, le vit naître, et partit avant son première anniversaire.

Uchiwa. Uchiwa Sarada, leur fille.

Maintenant, elle élevait sa fille seule, et elle regrettait, oh comme elle regrettait ses décisions et ses choix stupides.

Elle réalisait seulement maintenant son erreur. Sasuke n'avait jamais été tendre avec elle, et leur mariage n'améliora rien. Il était toujours froid et distant, parfois dur, ou même méchant. Les seuls moments où elle ressentait un semblant d'amour était quand il avaient des rapports, et encore, dans ces moments, tout était physique chez lui.

Elle se demandait parfois pourquoi avait-il accepter de l'épouser, si il ne ressentait rien de particulier à son égard. Il n'était pas un bon mari, et un père absent.

Maintenant, elle n'aime plus Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sasuke était quelqu'un de bien, malgré ses nombreux défauts, il était juste quelqu'un de profondément brisé, et qui ne pouvait plus aimer. Ou peut-être que si il avait rencontrer la bonne fille, aurait-il changer pour elle, seulement, Sakura n'a jamais été cette fille. Et ça la tuait d'avoir gâché sa vie pour rien, de ne pas avoir choisi Naruto, d'avoir été aussi aveugle.

Aujourd'hui, même Sarada lui faisait des reproches.

Sakura rêvait de tendresses et de bonheur infini aux côtés Sasuke. Tout ce qu'il lui restait était la déception et l'amertume.


End file.
